la venganza no es buena mata el alma y la envenena
by marina levsky
Summary: hermione escucha una conversación de sus amigos y compañeros la cual resultan ser mas malas opiniones que halagadores comentarios sobre ella... querrá tomar venganza y hará de todo para que se tragen sus palabras.muy divertida
1. Default Chapter

1

Opiniones destructivas

-Por favor hermione, vamos no te cuesta nada-le decía ron en la hora de almuerzo-por favor, luego te lo pagamos de cualquier forma, vamos tú eres nuestra única esperanza-decía ron entre suplicas.

-Síél tiene razón-agregó harry.

-No lo sé, ustedes son unos irresponsables no llevamos ni una semana en el colegio y ya han acumulado más trabajo del que han hecho... -les regaño hermione- y no me digan que es por el quidditch porque aunque lo hayan adelantado solo han tenido un entrenamiento-.

-Ya sabes que no es fácil escoger nuevos cazadores- se defendió harry-considerando que todos son malísimos-

Hermione suspiro.

-Te prometemos que trabajaremos mas duro, solo déjanos ver un poco de tu trabajo y listo-señalo ron.

-Mira hermione sabes que no me gusta pedirte que nos dejes copiar pero esto es una emergencia ya sabes que snape le gusta encontrar cualquier razón para castigarme-observó harry.

Fue por eso mas que nada que ella acepto. Sabía muy bien que uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de snape ( si se contaba aterrorizar a todo el colegio con su presencia o intentar tener el cabello más grasiento de todos como pasatiempos) era ridiculizar a harry enfrente de los slytherins era por eso y no otra razón que acepto.

Aun quedaba tiempo del almuerzo y no tenía mucha hambre así que tomo su bolso y se despidió de harry y ron al tiempo que cogía sus redacciones y salía del gran salón para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Al llegar ahí pasó enfrente de madame pince la cual se encontraba furiosa regañando a unos chicos.

Atravesó la biblioteca buscando con la mirada en los estantes algún libro sobre las pociones para la pérdida del apetito por fin vio uno llamado: "pociones para uso doméstico" por la bruja fridelwa neptllun.

Tomo el libro y fue a sentarse en una mesa bastante alejada del resto.

Cogió las redacciones y comenzó a leerlas no tardo mucho, la de ron solo decía: pociones para la pérdida del apetito una ayuda muy importante: y el resto estaba todo en blanco, la de harry estaba casi terminada. Hermione suspiró y comenzó a trabajar al tocar el timbre no había terminado aún la de ron, iba a levantarse pero pensó en sus amigos y el castigo que le darían sino llevaban la redacción lista, pero por otro lado no podía faltar a una clase por ellos. La clase siguiente era encantamientos.

-Tal vez el profesor flitwick no se enojara si faltaba. Después podría hablar con él-. se dijo agarro el libro, las redacciones y su bolso y se dirigió a la sala común-"escarabajos crujientes"- fue a sentarse en una butaca a terminar el trabajo de ron.

-_y esa es la consecuencia de la poción cuando son bien administradas.-_¡listo-se dijo y se restregó la mano acalambrada. En ese instante sonó la campana que anunciaba el término de la clase de encantamientos, iba bajando la escalera cuando se encontró con ron que se reía de neville por que tenía el cabello largo y rizado como el de hermione solo que era de un color negro.

-hermione-la llamó harry¿ donde estabas-.

-terminando el trabajo de ron¿ qué te pasa neville-.

-OH creo que el encantamiento "crece cabello" no es mi fuerte- contesto apenado.

-como si algo lo fuera- rió dean detrás de ron.

¿Y mi redacción-quiso saber ron.

Hermione les paso sus redacciones.

-Bien, ya me voy quiero verle la cara a snape cuando vea este trabajo-. Dijo muy contento.

Hermione se quedó muy anonadada: esperaba mínimo un "gracias hermione" o por lo menos una seña de agradecimiento, no dijo nada solo se limitó a darse la vuelta.

¿vienen-preguntó.

-nosotros vamos contigo-hablo seamus.

¿neville-.

-creo que iré donde madame pomfrey-dicho esto se alejo arrastrando los pies.

¿harry¿Vas a venir o no-.

-sí enseguida-le respondió al tanto que ron seamus y dean bajaban por las escaleras y se dirigían a las mazmorras. Harry bajo unos peldaños pero luego se devolvió y le dijo "gracias" después volteó y corrió escaleras a bajo.

-Tanto esfuerzo para nada, ni siquiera valora mi presencia-mascullaba hermione camino a las mazmorras.

¿qué le pasa a la sangre sucia-se burlo malfoy con sorna¿acaso el pobretón te dijo sabelotodo? Creo que no deberías lloriquear por eso-siguió malfoy- al fin y al cabo es la verdad ¿no?.

Hermione no le hizo caso: ya estaba tan acostumbrada a los malos tratos de parte de malfoy que un insulto mas no la dañaría en nada, malfoy al ver que no lo tomaba en cuenta siguió molestándola durante todo lo que quedaba del trayecto, al llegar allí solo paro para reunirse con los slytherins y comentar algo que los hizo estallar de la risa. Hermione se puso a observar el aula allí en el penúltimo pupitre se encontraban ron y harry charlando con dean y seamus que estaban sentados al frente también pudo notar como harry le hacia señas y señalaba el espacio vacío entremedio del él y ron. Ron también lo noto y levanto la mano para llamar su atención.

Hermione avanzó pero esta vez consideró mejor sentarse sola, no quería hablar con ellos. Así que paso por alto olímpicamente las señas y gestos y se sentó en el último pupitre.

Harry y ron se miraron extrañados y se voltearon para hablar con hermione pero tuvieron que interrumpirse por que snape acababa de entrar en la mazmorra.

Ella no presto mucha atención a lo que pasaba sabía que de todos modos snape pondría las instrucciones en la pizarra... y sí, ahí estaban, luego dijo algo de las redacciones y hermione se la entrego a pansy quien las recogía ella la observo con una mirada de asco que le fue indiferente. Lo que quedo de la clase se lo paso haciendo la poción: terminó antes que toda la clase, tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacer como si leía un libro cuando en realidad trataba de ignorar las llamadas de atención de ron y harry.

-pis... oye... hermione. -decía ron por lo bajo.

Hermione trato de ignorarlo.

-Suficiente-grito snape, hermione se sobresalto-pueden dejar una muestra con su nombre en mi escritorio de sus pociones y el desastre de otros-terminó dirigiéndose hacia harry y ron con una mueca en su rostro que con mucha imaginación podía ser una sonrisa deforme... no, lo deforme era su cara.

Tras dejar la muestra se volvió sin mirarlos agarró sus cosas y miro el reloj.

-en cualquier momento-se dijo.

¿oye hermione porque no nos hablas-le pregunto ron.

-si estas enfadada con nosotros deberías explicarte... tres... porque yo no te entiendo... dos... no sé que te podríamos haber hecho... uno... y-.

-Rayos estúpido reloj... avanza-grito en medio de la clase.

-La señorita granger se quiere quedar aquí a limpiar-pregunto snape con altivez.

"Ring" sonó la campana.

-no, ya me voy-le contesto empezando a salir del aula-pero gracias de todos modos-.

Hermione se apresuro, sabía de sobra que sus amigos la seguirían comenzó a caminar rápido sin desviarse pero no sentía a nadie venir tras ella. Se volteó y pudo notar que ni ron ni harry se habían tomado la molestia de saber lo que le pasaba.

¡amigos-murmuro.

Empezó para caminar en sentido contrario.

Harry y ron no parecían estar allí, supuso que tal vez estuviesen afuera.

Cuando llego pudo notar que estaban bajo el haya acompañados de dean, seamus y neville con su cabello normal todos se reían: menos neville, ella se preguntaba que era tan gracioso en cuanto se fue acercando pudo escuchar su nombre en la conversación; se paró en secó y se escabulló por entremedio de unos arbustos, escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era bueno pero la curiosidad pudo más y se quedo quieta para escuchar. Ellos no sospecharon nada y siguieron riéndose.

-bueno, bueno, bueno... hay me duelen las costillas-decía dean entre carcajadas.

-pero tengo razón ¿no? Hermione si parece un león con peluca a lo mejor el sombrero se confundió y la puso en gryffindor-. Se burlo dean.

De pronto a hermione le pareció como si la golpearan y la dejaran sin aire.

-además de lo chalada que está, no se porque es nuestra amiga más bien parece que fuera una madre postiza-. Aclaró ron.

¡ron¡Harry¡No hagan eso¿¿Por qué son tan inmaduros, Irresponsables... debieron terminar ese trabajo hace días¿bromeas? La profesora Mcgonaggall no es antipática es estricta –imitaba ron a hermione con una voz chillona.

Todos se largaron a reír menos hermione la cual sentía que su garganta se apretaba mas y más costándole respirar.

-y no menciones su obsesión por los elfos-aseguró-esta loca.

¿No es cierto harry-pregunto ron.

Harry asintió y empezó a reírse como los demás.

Así paso el tiempo y hermione seguía en cuclillas escuchando las burlas de sus "amigos" y compañeros, el único que parecía molesto y no se había reído de nada era neville.

¿ Dónde estará-se preguntó neville.

-Leyendo en la biblioteca-dijo harry¿en donde más?.

La risa volvió a cundir en el grupo.

-Sin mencionar lo fea que es-agregó seamus.

El silencio fue rotundo.

¿QUÉ-se excuso- si es verdad-.

¿te imaginas si estuviese escuchando esto-les replico neville molesto.

-gracias neville-le dijo ron con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-creo que sé esta haciendo tarde-agregó harry parecía nervioso.

-mejor nos vamos-.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo se levantaron y volvieron al castillo.

Hermione se quedó acurrucada donde estaba, lo que se había dicho en ese lugar la había afectado mas que cualquier cosa, "sus amigos" de toda la vida... se arrepentirían por lo que dijeron.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no, nadie hiere así sus sentimientos ni siquiera harry y ron, podía ser la sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca y hasta la sangre sucia... pero traicionar su confianza y burlarse así, se levantó temblando por la ira, corrió al gran salón y allí encontró al mismo grupo que se burlaba de ella hablando animadamente sobre las oportunidades que tenían de ganar la copa de quidditch.


	2. poción e indirecta

2

Poción.

-Ya verán se arrepentirán de lo que dijeron-mascullaba. 

Caminaba con paso firme hacia la biblioteca, a estas horas ya estarían cerrando pero eso no le importaba.

Todos deberían tragarse sus palabras fuese como fuese, era bastante inteligente y eso sería perfecto ya tenía en mente su maquiavélico plan.

-Muajajaja-rió como una histérica.

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca dieron un paso atrás como pensando que les sacarían un ojo.

¿qué miras-le preguntó a un niño que parecía de tercer año.

-Mamaaaaa-salió gritando el chico.

¡Que llorón- se quejo hermione y emprendió su camino.

Al llegar allí corrió hacia la sección de pociones agarro el libro que había visto hace tiempo, nunca lo había cogido por miedo a lo que pensaran los demás ahora ya no le importaba después de todo ese era el primer paso para dejar a todos comiendo de su mano.

-señorita granger- decía madame pince que se dirigía hacia ella con tono autoritario-mire de verdad mejor deje ese libro puede volver mañana y... -.

¡consiga una vida-le grito en su cara saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

Dicen que un libro en las manos de la persona

Equivocada puede causar muchos líos, pues entonces el que pensó esa frase no había conocido a hermione granger.

La maniática, obsesiva o como se les de la regalada gana llamarla ya estaba fabricando la poción que sería la base del plan, escondida en su habitación revolvía un caldero con una mano y con la otra hojeaba las páginas del libro con cierta satisfacción al imaginar lo que le depararía a los chicos gryffindor todos menos neville el único decente allí. Todo saldría bien siempre y cuando nadie se interpusiera en su camino pero nadie iba a ser extremadamente valiente o extremadamente tonto como para meterse con ella.

-sí ¿viste el nuevo peinado de pansy-comentaban parvaty y lavander. Hermione casi se vuelca el caldero encima, lo puso debajo de la cama (¡ creo que ella no entendió que no es muy buen lugar para esconder una poción la cual se esta cocinando con fuego!) Y se incorporó lo mas rápido posible tratando de no parecer muy culpable.

-hola que lindo día ¿no? Es un gusto verlas que tal si nos sentamos y hablamos de unicornio y haditas- les propuso hermione (son parvaty y lavender no se le ocurrió que más decir.

¿quién eres y que le hiciste a hermione- pregunto lavander apuntándola con su varita.

¡Claro que soy yo- le espetó-.

Lavander y parvaty se miraron y salieron muy rápido de la habitación, hermione se disponía a seguir preparando la poción cuando se dio cuenta que esta echaba chispas en todas las direcciones y que las cortinas de su cama comenzaban a humear.

Quito la poción de debajo de su cama y abrió la ventana para que el humo pudiera salir.

La poción parecía estar bien según lo que el libro dice.

Poción multi-personalidad.

Esta poción fue creada a principios del siglo dieciocho. Aunque muchos no lo creyeran todo fue producido por un accidente ya que esta debía ser una poción multijugos pero extrañamente no funciono bien dando paso a una nueva formula: la poción de la multi-personalidad. Esta sirve para probar distintos tipos de personalidades en una misma persona para ello debemos agregar a la formula algo que represente la esencia de la persona a quien se le robara un tanto de su personalidad para introducirla en el nuevo sujeto.

Pueden agregarse un numero indefinido de personalidades en un mismo sujeto, el cual atravesará por distintas fases según se hayan programado las personalidades.

A esto le seguía la lista de ingredientes y la forma de preparación. Si todo salía como lo había planeado dean, seamus, ron y harry cambiarían de personalidades cada un día para ello necesitaba la esencia de distintos alumnos y eso era precisamente lo que le faltaba hacer y lo mas complicado de todo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, salió de la habitación para empezar con su caza no sin antes llevarse consigo unos frascos para guardar todo lo que recolectara unos guantes y por si acaso una pinza ( por si en una situación extrema necesitara de ellas) sin nombrar unas tijeras y algunas otras cosas.

Ya era bastante tarde y no tenía mucho tiempo; colin creveey caminaba muy cerca de ella.

-tal vez una personalidad obsesiva sea buena idea-pensó.

-colin¡eh por aquí-le señalo. Colin un tanto confundido se acerco a ella.

¿que pasa¿Y harry-preguntó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿harry? No lo he visto-. Contesto con un poco de resentimiento¿qué acaso no podía vivir sin harry- pero eso no era de lo que quería hablarte-continuo- yo soy una prefecta y ya sabes creo que... -. Hay maldito cerebro ¿porque no se le ocurría nada cuando lo necesitaba?. Colin parecía sospechar algo.

¡hay- dijo hermione e hizo como si algo la hubiese picado.

¿qué tienes-le dijo colin.

-nada solo es que... ¡auch- y se dejo caer sobre colin el cual no fue suficientemente rápido y cayo al suelo bajo el peso de hermione.

¡lo siento- disculpándose, hermione pudo cortar un mechón de su cabello y cualquiera hubiese entendido ese teatrito improvisado mas colin estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para preocuparse de hermione y su teatro.

¿qué esta sucediendo-les llego la voz molesta de ron a lo lejos.

-nada-contestó hermione duramente. Ron la cogió por el brazo y la levantó alejándola de colin, todavía sosteniéndola del brazo y con evidente enfado empezó a interrogar a colin.

¿ que crees que haces¿Y por que estaban recostados en el piso¿ Que tienen que hacer ustedes hablando a solas¿ Que querías con hermione-ron no paraba de hacer preguntas a las que colin no podía contestar lo que enfurecía mas a ron el cual empezaba a hacerle daño en el brazo por la presión que ejercía sobre ella.

-ron-dijo ella muy bajo-ron... -comenzó a hablar mas fuerte hasta que el dolor fue insoportable-RON-gritó.

¿qué-se volteo este, molesto.

-me haces daño-entonces se zafo de ron para sobarse el brazo. Colin por su parte había aprovechado ese momento de descuido para escapar.

-oigan chicos debemos irnos sino filch nos matará-les advirtió dean que permanecía un tanto distanciado acompañado de harry y seamus.

-si, tienes razón- dijo y todos emprendieron la marcha a la sala común.

Hermione iba a dirigirse al primer piso para terminar de recolectar las esencias cuando los chicos se voltearon y la miraron con curiosidad. Lo mejor era que los siguiera sino ellos harían muchas preguntas incomodas. Cuando llegaron a la sala común ellos se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente.

-oye hermione estas muy rara ¿te pasa algo- le habló harry.

-si claro que me pasa algo, es que me di cuenta los traidores amigos que tengo-pensó en decirle pero eso le arruinaría la diversión para ella y la experiencia a ellos.

-no nada, buenas noches... -se despidió y no alcanzo a poner un pie en el primer escalón cuando lo reconsidero- sabes tienes razón me pasa algo y creo que no necesito tu ayuda ni tus consejo pero tu sí la necesitas, créeme y te voy... les voy a dar un consejo tengan mucho cuidado donde hablan ciertas cosas por que nunca se sabe quien puede estar escuchándolos- y con esa indirecta se despidió dejando a sus amigos con un sentimiento de remordimiento y mas que nada inseguridad por lo que cierta persona podría haber escuchado.


	3. transformación

3

Transformación.

Ya habían pasado dos días de la vez que escucho aquella conversación. Y también había recolectado todo lo que necesitaba: tenía personalidades curiosas, relajadas, miedosas, inseguras, arrogantes en fin de todo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue la última muestra que había recolectado: un poco del cabello de cho. Fue muy difícil ya que cho guardaba un gran resentimiento hacia ella por lo ocurrido el año pasado con harry. No tuvo otra opción que poner como excusa su posición como prefecta ayudando a cho a ir a la enfermería (parecía sufrir de una gripe muy fuerte), aunque se resistió bastante al final aceptó de mala gana ser acompañada por hermione. Ahora tenía que introducir un poco de la poción en alguna bebida, eso lo haría hoy después de todo podía usar como pretexto que iba a ver a dobby el elfo domestico. Eso no le hacia mucha gracia ya que el ver a todos eso elfos allí bajo la esclavitud...

-hermione contrólate, ¡a ellos les gusta-trató de tranquilizarse. Las clases habían comenzado hacia mas o menos media hora y ella encontró la manera justa para faltar a clases: utilizo lo surtidos "saltaclases" los cuales les fueron quitados a fred y a george el año pasado. Por alguna extraña coincidencia aquellos habían quedado guardados en una de sus túnicas del año pasado y ahora era el momento perfecto para utilizarlos.

La señora pomfrey no dudo ni un momento de no enviarla a clases al ver que una de las más brillantes alumnas sangraba descontroladamente por la nariz y en cuanto a harry a ron; a ellos no los vio mucho cada vez que hermione entraba al mismo lugar donde estaban ellos, se ponían muy nerviosos, y considerando que iban en la misma casa y en el mismo curso y que tenían casi las mismas clases, eso sucedía muy a menudo.

Hermione se levanto de la cama y se puso enfrente del espejo, el cual emitió un quejido al ver a hermione reflejándose en si mismo.

-mmm querida necesitas un cambio urgente- le decía- tal vez un corte de cabello nuevo y un poco de maquillaje no te haría nada de mal-.

-tonterías- le respondió, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no eran tonterías, el "hermione es muy fea" resonaba en su cerebro a cada paso que daba.

-pero yo no soy fea ¿o sí-pensó en voz alta.

-no, querida tu tienes mucho potencial solo tienes que explotarlo-.

De pronto un montón de ideas surgieron, tal vez si cambiaba de aspecto los chicos pensaran diferente. Corrió hacia la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama de parvaty y busco entre sus cosas para encontrar la revista que buscaba: "corazón de bruja".

Estuvo hojeándola durante casi media hora cuando encontró lo que buscaba: "como tener un peinado a la moda". Pudo distinguir tantos tipos de peinados que no estaba seguro por cual usar.

-será mejor que te alises el cabello porque así no podré cortarlo-. Diciendo esto se lavo el cabello y untó en el la poción alisadora, cuando ya estuvo lista cogió la revista y las tijeras entonces empezó a cortarlo.

Los mechones caían al suelo en grandes cantidades, su cabello liso le llegaba casi a la cintura, lo dejo del mismo largo pero las capas superiores de su cabellera fueron divididas en mechones largos y cortos, su cabello comenzó a verse bastante bien. Terminó de cortarlo y recogió todo el cabello que estaba en el piso.

A harry y a ron les había dicho que era mucho trabajo dejarlo liso, les mintió. En realidad había descubierto la manera de que ese cambio fuese permanente pero pensaba que tal vez los demás la consideraran menos inteligente de lo que era por arreglarse y dejar llevarse por la vanidad. Aplico el ungüento permanente y peino su cabello, se sentía tan manejable y liviano, no se había dado cuenta que ya eran las una y que debía poner la poción en las jarras de bebida. Pero bajar allí y que todos la vieran así le daba un poco de vergüenza.   
La respuesta era simple: coger la capa invisible de harry e ir a las cocinas a dejar la poción y robar un poco de comida: tal vez está pudiera esperar pero tenía suficiente hambre como para posponerla.   
Eran las doce de la noche, hermione seguía despierta mientras que sus compañeras dormían placidamente no supo cuando ni cómo el sueño la venció. Ese había sido unos de esos días agotadores en los cuales lo único que deseas es la hora de ir a dormirte. 

Al despertar pudo notar que las chicas ya no estaban fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía quince minutos para llegar a la clase de transformaciones. Corrió como desesperada a la ducha, se vistió y secó el cabello, se maquillo (con mas calma) con colores pasteles muy suaves y se coloco unos pendientes de cadenas largas que terminaban en estrella ( nunca los había usado antes por que con tanto cabello no los hubieran notado), bajo atropelladamente las escaleras de ahí en adelante avanzó tan rápido que chocaba con algunos estudiantes los cuales se quejaban en una de esas ocasiones casi tropieza con un chico de séptimo año llamado joss este era de la casa de ravenclaw y uno de los chicos más guapos de hogwarts desde que roger davis se marcho del colegio, ella estaba tan urgida que no notó aquellos detalles y una vez más emprendió la marcha hacia el aula de transformaciones. Cuando se encontró enfrente de la puerta sintió su estómago revolcarse no sabía si era por el hambre, por tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros con su nueva apariencia o si era por tener que explicarle a la profesora Mcgonnagal el porque de su tardanza.

La puerta se abrió sin que ella tuviese que llamar, hermione cerró los ojos para no tener que verle la cara a la profesora pero en vez de eso pudo oír la voz de alguien no tenía idea de a quien pertenecía pero podía deducir dos cosas: Primero no era la de la profesora Mcgonnagal y segundo aquella voz pertenecía a un hombre joven con un acento raro.

-Llega tarde señorita-escucho como hablaba.

Hermione aun tenía los ojos cerrados y no había abierto la boca para responder cuando esa persona volvió a hablar esta vez con un tono de sorpresa.

-¿hermione-pregunto esta vez.

Todavía se estaba preguntando que clase de maestro llamaba a una alumna por su primer nombre a parte del profesor lupin cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos para quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¡soy yo-le dijo el joven.

Era vícktor krum.


End file.
